


Conformity

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave contemplates the last pocket of rebellion on Cybertron and the femme who leads it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conformity

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt: Shockwave/Elita One - Queen

I stand at the top of my tower in Darkmount surveying the land around it. Everything that I can see and everything that I cannot belongs to the Decepticons. The Autobots have been routed; forced to flee from this world. Their home is now the third planet rotating around a young yellow dwarf star in the 180M5 sector of galaxy 98673. They are now Megatron’s problem. My sole concern is Cybertron. Under my leadership we have quashed all rebellion from the remaining neutrals and soon the last threat to our total domination will be wiped out of existence.

A soft noise to my right attracts my attention. A drone enters, its treads nearly silent. I expect nothing less from my creations. It waits silently for me to acknowledge its existence. It would wait until it rusts if I so wished it. This is all I have ever asked of those under my dominion. Nothing but complete and total obedience. Submission. Conformity. I know the drone’s information is not what I want to hear. _Lord_ Megatron would deal harshly with the news; he would shoot the drone and then take his anger out on the nearest one of his troops – Starscream if past actions are followed. Thankfully for the drone I am not so impulsive in my actions. There is no point in destroying a useful subject simply because it had the misfortune of being on duty during a given shift. No, I am far more logical than the self-styled Supreme Commander of the Decepticons.

I take the information directly from the drone’s processor and dismiss it with a thought. I allow myself a brief moment of pride. It was an act of pure genius, taking Soundwave’s special skills and programming these drones to be extensions of myself. My own personal army to act as my senses as they spread out across Cybertron. And unlike Soundwave, I was not so blinded as to grant these creations more than the most basic level of autonomy. He desired progeny; I have no such failing. I only require hands, optics, and audios as a pure extension of my being outside this tower.

The information is not what I want, but not wholly unexpected either. The remaining Autobot guerrillas still had the temerity to believe they could effect a change in their reality. They fail to grasp that they still function simply because I have not yet chosen the snuff them out. 

I watch the recorded images the drone brought. The guerillas continue their assaults against me, not knowing that they are less disruptive than a single scraplet. Still, I have to admire their determination. Even in the face of utter defeat, they continue to defy me. The fact that they have already lost never seems to occur to them.

I paused the recording and focus in on a single figure. I must reassess my conclusion. The guerrillas know that they have lost. They know that there is no hope, but they continue to fight because one of their number still clings stubbornly to hope. _She_ refuses to accept the inevitable and bow to my will.

I begin the recording again, this time focusing all my attention on the single pink female unit at the centre of the fray. She is the one that I must crush in order to end this rebellion. The others all look to her as if she was Primus himself rather than some dockworker’s plaything. _She_ is the spark of the rebellion. _She_ is at the centre of it all like the star of a solar system.

I find myself engrossed by her fluidic movements. She strikes out at my drones like they were nothing, keeping a regal grace through it all even as she becomes covered in their vital fluids. I see her mouth move as she calls out orders to her troops and they respond to her will immediately. Her subjects react like my drones do to me. They are her optics, her audios, her arms and legs. 

She is the last threat to this planet and the Decepticon Empire. Others believe that the war is being decided on the mud ball between Optimus Prime and Megatron. They believe that the subtext filled steps those two insist on dancing is the be all and end all of this war when the facts point to Elita 1 as the true leader here. Let the others fight their battles on a distant, primordial world. Let them watch Prime and Megatron circle each other to deactivation. While they do that I will watch Elita 1. I will let her believe that she is winning, let her believe that she is the one in control. As long as she holds to that hope I have her exactly where I want her. Squarely in my optics, close enough to touch when and if I so choose.

One day I will choose to reach out and on that day she will be made one with my collective.


End file.
